


Irish Crush

by DrummerGirl203



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerGirl203/pseuds/DrummerGirl203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being at the mansion was a dream come true, but having the irish banshee eyeing your butt-what more could a girl want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: So I have a Marvel request. Sean Cassidy (aka Banshee) fluff/best friend AU where you’re both at Charles’s school, but then Alex starts getting flirty with you so he gets SUPER jealous. That leads to feelings being admitted and lots of kisses/cuddling.

“Did you see that?” Banshee’s wide eyes and gleeful expression made Y/N smile as he lifted her in the air. “I flew! I flew down the dish!”  
“I saw, Sean. Put me down.” She giggled. When he obliged her, she tried to contain her laughter. When that didn’t work, Sean joined her, the two of them relieved that he hadn’t broken anything. “Alright, I’m gonna go clean up.”  
As Y/N walked off, Alex noticed the wide grin. “Seems someone’s holding out on me.”  
“What are you talking about, Havok? The two of us are just friends.”  
“Right.” Alex gave his friend a knowing look. “You need to move. Y/N is a cutie. Someone might snatch her up before you can.”  
“It’s not like that.” Sean stared him down before sighing. “At least, I think it is.”  
“You like her. Admit it.” The friends held in silence for a second. “Guess if you don’t want her, I wonder if she’ll go out with me.”   
“Alex.”  
“Maybe.” He shrugged before walking up the stairs to the house.  
But his words made Sean think. Did he like her? Could they even be more than just good friends. 

* * *

“I don’t know why he doesn’t just ask you out.” Alex poked Y/N to get her attention.   
“Alex? What? Why should he? ”  
“You’re just hot.” That stopped her in her tracks. “Sean’s a jerk if he doesn’t do more than trick a pretty girl like you.”  
“What do you mean trick?” She could feel her body try to get smaller. But the rest of his words clicked. “You think I’m pretty?”  
“You got a great body. A great laugh. Any guy would love to go out with you if you asked them.”  
“It’s not that easy.”  
“Then, I think I know how to get him to ask you out.”   
Y/N couldn’t help but be intrigued. She was great friends with Banshee, but Alex was his best friend. “I’m listening.”  
“Go out with me.”   
“No.”   
“It wouldn’t be anything serious.” He tried to comfort her. “Just a couple dates. Or a drink.”  
“Alex, I’m not breaking up your friendship.”   
“It’s a good plan.”  
“Alex!” The two turned to see Sean, storming towards them. “Leave Y/N alone.”  
“I was just complimenting her.”  
“Dude, I know how you flirt. Back off.” Y/N saw something in Sean’s eyes she’d never seen before. Not anger. Worry. It was worry. And it scared her.  
“I have to go.” She sprinted away, leaving the two boys there, dumbfounded. 

* * *

“Y/N has been hold up in her room for three days.” The shapeshifter stared down her longtime friend as they sat in his new office. “I’m worried.”  
“Raven, you know that isn’t true.”  
“Sure, she comes out for mealtime and bathroom breaks, but…” Raven sighed. “The look in her eyes, it’s hollow. I’m worried. I think what Alex did hurt her.”  
“Y/N has a sorted history when it comes to men.” Charles reassured his friend. “Me using my powers on her without her permission wouldn’t make it better.”  
“I’m just scared she might hurt herself.”   
“I know. You’re just trying to be a good friend.”  
“What can we do?”  
“I suspect we can’t really do anything. There’s only one person I think can bring Y/N out of her depression.” 

* * *

“Please, please let me in.” Sean held his head so it looked like his entire weight was focused on keeping his forehead on the door’s wood.  
“No, you know why I can’t do that.” He could hear her on the other side. It sounded like she was crying.  
“Y/N, I’m sorry if I scared you. I was just really mad at Alex for saying those things to you.”  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“You know I can just use my voice to shatter the door.” Sean sighed before stepping back. “But I won’t because I care about you. And I don’t think my heart could survive if anything happened to you.”  
As he started to walk away, he heard the door creak open. “You really mean that?”  
“Of course I do.” Sean smiled at Y/N’s amazed face. Her hair was a mess, her clothes wrinkled and she was still in her slippers. But she still looked beautiful to him. “Come on. I missed your hugs.”  
“Sean!” She buried her face in his shirt, his chin resting on her head.   
When she brought her face towards him, some strange sensation grabbed him. He kissed her, their lips touching sweetly. When gravity threatened to separate their kiss, Sean’s arms pulled Y/N up. His long fingers were  faintly touching the edges of her hair. It felt right, like a crescendo that finally was able to come to a satisfying end.

* * *

“Has anybody seen Sean?” Hank’s words interrupted everyone’s thoughts.   
“I think he went to get Y/N from her room.” Angel shrugged, her wings vibrating as she talked.  
“She has seemed a little off recently. What do you think, Alex?”“ Erik tried to remember, which may have caused Alex’s spoon to hover off the table.   
He snapped the utensil down. "How should I know?”  
“Guess you guys started eating without us.” They all turned their heads and everyone’s jaws dropped. There was Y/N, the curiosity back in her eyes. And Sean’s arm perched on her shoulder, holding her close to his body. They were the picture of young love.


End file.
